


Meet Me at Wang Manor

by himjongs



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himjongs/pseuds/himjongs
Summary: An austere prince is sent to spend a brief respite in the Rionach Kingdom where he unwittingly takes part in a forbidden love affair.





	Meet Me at Wang Manor

Long ago in a snowy region, divided by two kingdoms, Rionach to the north and Rosier to the south, a prince was born. Last in line to his brother and a slew of sons of concubines, his existence was a mere accessory to ensure his father’s hold on the southern kingdom. He was a back up plan and as such, he was hidden. Prince Jinyoung grew sixteen summers in a court of corruption. Far away from the king's palace, in a castle deep in the Kanash forest. No one outside the castle knew what he looked like. For his calculating father kept him locked away with no issue from his mother, the queen, a perpetual slave to her own mind.

Although he was among people of sovereignty, Jinyoung felt separate and often inexplicably angry. Now with the death of brother just before his sixteenth birthday, he felt lonelier than ever. The only legitimate male Park heir. He had never imagined he’d one day be king in waiting. It seemed as guaranteed that the sun would set each day that his brother would be king and he himself would someday quietly lord over a manor.

Alas all this and more became normal for Jinyoung. Just life. Including the rare visit from the king, who now spoke to the queen in an abrupt, straightforward manner inside her boudoir. Jinyoung sat outside in a thick leather armchair, pretending to read a new art manifesto that was circulating the streets of Rosier, while listening intently to their exchange.

“We’ll send him away,” the king decided.

His mother gasped. “Away?”

“On holiday. He will spend a few weeks in the northern kingdom. Including Christmas.”

Certain the least of his mother’s desire was to have her last living son out of arm's reach. She had only recently lost her eldest over the summer. Stricken with grief, she had become more paranoid by the day that one of the king's concubines was waiting for the chance to slaughter Jinyoung and put their own sons and daughters onto the throne.

“Your majesty,” she croaked. Jinyoung could clearly paint her expression in his mind. Her creased lines in her forehead, her down-turned lips and her worried eyebrows pulled together above her frantic eyes. He knew her fists were balled at her sides as she tried to compose herself. “Do you truly believe that would improve his state of mind? He should be home. With his family.”

“He will be a man soon, and God willing a king. It’s time he learn the world outside these castle walls.”

“He is not prepared,” she cried.

“I alone declare when my son is fit to do my will. He will depart at dawn.”

“Your majesty,” she sobbed. The door swung open and his father stalked out of the room, only stopping to spare a disapproving glance at Jinyoung before carrying on with his business.

 

The next morning the queen confined herself to her bedchamber, refusing to send her son off properly. Despite the embarrassment of the officials and the kings advisors, Jinyoung dutifully visited his mother’s chamber to bid her goodbye.

“Mother,” he called across the dim room from where he stood near the door. “I shall be departing soon.”

“Jinyoung,” she murmured, hand outstretched.

Jinyoung went to her and let her take his hands. Her ashen face smiled, but her eyes looked far away. “My son,” she wept and her grip tightened. “My son who steeped in my sadness and my shame and was named for it. Look at him now. The Veiled Prince of whom I am most proud. And I am glad to nurture.”

Jinyoung stared into her dull hair. “Mother.”

The queen sobered up at the sound of his voice. “Don’t worry about me, Jinyoung,” she instructed, eyes unexpectedly clear and staring into his. “When you return, everything will be taken care of.”

Burdened by her state, Jinyoung dropped his eyes and squeezed her fingers. “I leave my love with you, mother.” He lowered her hand and left the chamber.

Jinyoung walked to the courtyard with purpose. Even if he was being sent away for reasons unbeknownst to him, he didn't want to look like a coward. “Brother!” Eunhae, his sister ran to him with stretched arms. Jinyoung stopped to embrace her. “I wish I could go with you,” she panted. Eunhae was a year older, a daughter of one of his father’s concubines. She discreetly shoved a letter into his pocket. She looked over her shoulder before taking his hands in hers and whispered, “Things will get worse here before they get better. So please make the most of your time away from the castle. Live brother, until you can’t anymore.” She sounded desperate and if his mother had heard her words she would have gone mad accusing Eunhae of treason, but Jinyoung knew it was not meant to be a threat. “Don’t read it until you’ve reached your destination.” She squeezed his hands, looking into his eyes with a soft smile before cupping his face. “You will be missed.” She hugged him again and rushed him to his carriage.

 

The train ride to Rionach would take twelve hours. Alone in his cabin, per his request, Jinyoung felt slightly more at at ease than he did in the castle. He may have even had the mind to slouch if he hadn’t known any better. Looking out at the snow covered landscape stirred his feelings of discontent. The numbing whiteness filled him with a sense of desolation. He felt disconnected from the world and unimportant. Of course he was a prince, but there were many princes across the earth. He was next in line for the throne, but even that wasn’t guaranteed. His uncle could have him poisoned. Any of his brothers could stab him in the back. Like snow his life was transient and could melt away at any moment while life for all else would continue on.

Men guarded the doors on either side of the car. The steaming locomotive chugged along through snowy plains, transforming into rolling hills with tiny villages tucked away between them. The land he would one day rule over was barely known to him outside of models and maps. Along the tracks, Jinyoung wasn’t certain where his kingdom ended and the north began until trees parted and the train wound up a dusted white mountain range.

Remembering his sisters letter, he pulled it from his pocket and read silently.  
  


_Jinyoungie,_

_I regret sharing such distressing news with you in this manner, however you must remain steadfast. You can no longer show any weakness in the castle. Father is marrying me off to a lord in China. My mother is furious and now more than ever willing to do anything to get my brother on the throne. The castle will be a dangerous place when you return, and from China, I can not look after you. Don’t trust anyone at court, except the king. He loves you and wants his last legitimate heir on the throne. Father kept us inside to shield us from danger, but now the walls are crumbling from within. He sent you away to protect you. I know this is plenty to take in, but keep your wits about you, little brother. I’m afraid we may never see one another again. Burn this letter once you’ve read it. And please remember what I’ve told you._

_Your loving sister,_

_Princess Park Eunhae_  


Jinyoung thought of her words and came to the realization of how much weight they held. Live brother, until you can’t anymore. He sat back in his seat, crumpled the letter in one hand and ran the other through his hair. With a sigh, he observed the slowly changing landscape as the train chugged onward north. Once he returned home he would have to face the harsh reality of the life he never asked for.

 

Upon his arrival, Jinyoung was escorted from the train to a carriage drawn by four coal black mares. He and his valet, Mark made themselves comfortable inside while his trunks were being loaded and they promptly took off. Jinyoung peeked out of the curtains wanting to take everything in. The streets were alive, lit with gas lamps, hanging banners emblazoned with deep red roses and people abuzz, wishing to catch a glimpse of Rosier’s fabled Veiled Prince. Jinyoung kept himself hidden inside the carriage, his hooded cloak covering his face. If common people of his own kingdom were denied the right, he would not reveal himself to Rionach either.

The journey to Rionach’s Winter Palace was a short one. The moment his feet touched the marble palace floor, Jinyoung was welcomed with a song. A combination of string and wind instruments, light drums accompanied by dancers in sheer dressings, swirling about just as light and airy as falling snow. Jinyoung watched patiently, from the cover of his hood. The music stopped and the dancers bowed deeply, breathing heavily, not daring to stand. The people of the court were gathered anxiously awaiting Jinyoung’s reveal. Mark stepped close and lowered Jinyoung’s hood when he gave the nod.

Scattered gasps and murmurs spread about the room. The King Hyunwoo of Rionach raised a large callous hand to silence them. “What a treat,” his voice boomed proudly, commanding everyone’s attention. “The Veiled Prince of Rosier, revealed exclusively to our noble court.” His eyes disappeared behind his genuine smile. “Welcome Prince Jinyoung of house Park.”

Jinyoung bowed to the king and queen and straightened himself tactfully. “I am humbled to be your honored guest.” His eyes locked with their only living child, Prince Jaebum, who gazed comfortably at him, one corner of his mouth turned up. Jinyoung quickly blinked and turned his attention away.

King Hyunwoo spread his arms in a large sweeping motion. His paled turquoise robes, draping beautifully against the floor. “Let the Welcoming ceremony begin!”  
  


After a large feast and more music, Jinyoung thanked the king for the song and dance and presented him with gifts of silk and jewels. He apologized that the notice of his visit was so short and the king assured it was no trouble at all.

“We are happy to have you, Prince Jinyoung and expect you to enjoy your time here without even a moment of boredom,” King Hyunwoo enthused. “We will provide you with activities and entertainment daily.”

“Many thanks, King Hyunwoo. News of your hospitality will travel far beyond the realm of Rosier.” Jinyoung spoke only to the king, but kept glancing at Prince Jaebum who had been looking at him in the most unusual way since his cloak was lowered.

The royal family along with Mark escorted Jinyoung out of the great hall. Although not altogether open to the idea that he would be staying with them for the next few weeks, Jinyoung could admit that the king of Rionach was warm and welcoming. “I’m afraid I must retire for the night, Prince Jinyoung,” he apologized. “You will be shown to your bedchamber.”

“I’ll accompany you,” Jaebum volunteered. All eyes fell on him, and he sheepishly turned to the king. “That is, if you require no other duties for me to attend to for the day, father.”

King Hyunwoo stopped for a beat, then nodded his approval. “I’m sure you two are eager to catch up.”

Jinyoung frowned at the way Jaebum refereed to the king as father. Especially since they were not in private quarters. He was only ever allowed to address his father as your majesty.

The king and queen bid them goodnight, leaving Jinyoung, Jaebum and Mark, trailing behind the staff who quietly led the way to Jinyoung’s chamber.

Jinyoung kept his head straight and held high, focused solely on his destination and trying to block out Jaebum’s eyes on the side of his face.

Jaebum sighed quietly and it made Jinyoung itch with annoyance. He gave in and looked over to see Jaebum walking in step with him, hands laced behind his back. “You don’t remember me, do you?” He wondered with sad smile.

Jinyoung faced forward again. “I’m afraid not. I do apologize.”

“I accept your apology,” Jaebum assured. “I was hoping you did, however I find no fault in you. You were only five.”

Jinyoung nodded.

“Although my memory is crisp back until age two.” He smirked.

Jinyoung frowned at the statement, assuming Jaebum would grate his nerves for the entirety of his stay, but thought he should represent his kingdom in amiable light. “Magnificent,” he replied, though it did not sound kind.

“Well then. I’m sure you are weary from your travels. I bid you a good night.” Jaebum nodded politely and lent Jinyoung a generous smile.

“Good night,” he repeated dryly.  
  


Jinyoung slide into the massive bed and settled in with the assistance of Mark. Although tired, he did not expect to succumb to subconsciousness right away.

“Sleep, your royal highness,” Mark requested, exhausted himself, but determined to stay awake until Jinyoung slept.

Jinyoung sighed, deeply. “I would rather not.”

“Should I fetch a sleeping aid?”

“No, not tonight. I shall sleep when I’m ready.”

“Prince J-”

“When I am ready,” he repeated firmly.

Mark shut his mouth and turned his back, rest against an overstuffed chaise, for he knew too well that Jinyoung could never sleep until he thought all his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahgafam let's be friends: twitter- yiensyogurt


End file.
